


Hair Day

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsurou absolutely loves Hair Day, not necessarily because they have a day every three months dedicated to touching up each other's hair, but because it's a nice excuse for all four of them to hang out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Day

The apartment stinks like bleach and is filled with the loud, bouncy music of whichever k-pop band that has caught Koutarou's attention this time. Tetsurou absolutely loves Hair Day, not necessarily because they have a day every three months dedicated to touching up each other's hair, but because it's a nice excuse for all four of them to hang out together. 

It doesn't matter that they all hang out _anyway_ , because the four of them live together, but Tetsurou, Koutarou, Kenma and Keiji have come to treat Hair Day as something of a ritual. It's a day that all four of them set aside, purely so they can spend it together and the actual hair part of it only really takes a small portion of the day, before they spend the rest of it in each other's company.

It started because of Keiji who, after Kenma saying that he was too lazy to do his own hair on a regular basis, offered to do it for him. Koutarou then protested that nobody was doing _his_ hair, which had ended in Keiji volunteering Tetsurou for the job. It's evolved from there. Tetsurou's become pretty good at putting the right foils in Koutarou's hair, to layer the white and grey properly over the black, a picture of a horned owl open on his phone as a reference because Koutarou insists on _Fukurodani for life_ , no matter how long it's been since graduation. 

He's learned to do Kenma's hair too, which is much easier because it only ever means that he needs to take care of the regrowth. Sometimes, Keiji wants to try something too and Tetsurou's more than happy to help him out with that. Last Hair Day, it was an undercut and Tetsurou's hoping to convince Keiji to let him shave it again, because it looks wonderful on him.

The only place big enough to comfortably fit all four of them is the dining room, so they work around the table, with Kenma and Bokuto sitting on stools with towels around their shoulders to catch any stray bits of bleach or dye. 

"Kenma," Keiji says quietly, with his bowl of bleach in one gloved hand, a brush in the other. "Stop looking down at your phone for a moment, so I can put this bleach on properly."

Kenma responds by lifting his phone so he can continue to play his game. Keiji sighs, exchanging a glance with Tetsurou, who simply grins in reply. At the very least, it means that Keiji can reach the parts of hair he needs to bleach now. Tetsurou turns his attention back to Koutarou's hair, carefully picking out the right strands with the pointed end of his brush and separating them from the rest of his hair with a piece of foil. He still can't believe that the first time Koutarou dyed his hair, he did it himself, but then he remembers just how much it improved through the years. It looks the best now, with someone else doing it for him, especially considering that between Tetsurou and Keiji, they've found the best method for it. 

"You're done," Keiji tells Kenma, patting him on the shoulder. "You can go back to your game now. Tetsurou, do you need help?"

"He always needs help," Kenma speaks up, settling in his seat more comfortably and continuing to play.

"Hey, be nice or I won't help you with your hair," Tetsurou protests.

"Keiji will do it for me," Kenma replies, not even looking up from his phone. "Isn't that right?"

Keiji shrugs. "Probably."

"It's alright," Koutarou speaks up, turning to look at Tetsurou. "I've got your back." 

"You stay still," Tetsurou scolds, "I'm putting bleach in your hair, and I really don't want to end up getting it on your face. Keiji, if you want, you can help by _sitting on Koutarou_ so he stops fidgeting." 

"Cuddle time," Koutarou declares happily, patting his lap.

"Mm." Keiji picks up the empty mugs sitting on the table. "I think I'll go make more tea for everyone."

"I don't think my heart can take this kind of rejection," Koutarou says seriously.

"You get it every single day," Tetsurou replies. "I'm pretty sure you're used to it by now." 

Koutarou sighs heavily. "Why are all of my nearest and dearest friends so unsympathetic to my needs? All I want is constant affection. To be told that I'm doing good every now and then. It's not that hard." 

Kenma hums, putting his phone down as he wins his game. "Maybe we should have gotten a puppy instead. It would be the same, but cuter."

Tetsurou laughs loudly, and he's pretty sure he can hear Keiji's laughter from the kitchen.

"Not you too," Koutarou says, sounding betrayed. 

Tetsurou catches the smile just before Kenma turns his face away so no one else can see. He grins down at Koutarou's hair as he works on applying bleach to the last few strands. He's glad that Kenma's opened up more since the earlier years of their friendship. He's glad that Keiji's a little louder, that Koutarou's a bit more balanced with the three of them around to calm him down a little. All four of them are good for each other, and Tetsurou can't think of a better group of people to live with, to share his entire life with, who can joke with and tease, but also be serious with when needed. 

Keiji comes back into the room with their mugs on a tray, setting them down on the table again. He squeezes Koutarou's shoulder once his hands are free. 

"Just stay still for a little longer. You can do it."

Koutarou immediately sits up a little straighter and sounds immeasurably happier when he says, "You're right! I _can_ , hey!"

Keiji just gives Tetsurou a small grin, before he takes the chair beside Kenma. He's amazing at handling Koutarou but then again, he's also the one with the most experience.

"Hey Kenma," Koutarou speaks up, when Tetsurou's done with the last foil. "We're going to look amazing when we're done, aren't we?"

"I guess so," Kenma replies, not sounding particularly bothered either way, but then he looks up at Koutarou, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. "But I think you always look amazing."

The praise makes Koutarou clutch his chest. " _You're_ amazing. You're all amazing. You're the best people ever." 

"Yeah, yeah," Tetsurou pats Koutarou's shoulder. "We know."

Secretly, Tetsurou adds, _You're absolutely right_.


End file.
